shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Destruction in Louge town, Senshi's First Bounty
A few days have past since the utter destruction of the Python Pirates. The culprit of their demise is a young woman named Rronoa Senshii, a girl who just ate the Henko Henko no mi. With her new found powers, Senshi rescues 13 year old Tanu from the pirates, and in return, he's leading her to Louge Town, where she'll continue on her journey to become the Greatest Female Warrior. The East Blue, About Three Nautical Miles Away From Lougetown Roronoa Senshi, The self proclaimed captain of her stolen boat, stood at the helm of her brand new ship. It was in dire need of some serious refurnishing once she was able to dock. Senshi: ' Is there a place I can get this ship fixed up in Lougetown, Tanu? I'm really hoping to replace the figure head and get this baby a new paint job. ''Tanu, a 13 year old boy she'd resuced from the ship's previous owners, nodded from where he sat on the roof of the main cabin. 'Tanu: ' I have a friend whose Dad is a shipwright. I'm sure He'd be more than happy to help you out Senshi-san Senshi just shook her head, smiling. 'Senshi: ' Tanu, I told you, you don't need to add the -san. Just call me Senshi. I'm barely three years your senior. 'Tanu: ' You saved my life, defeated an entire pirate crew, stole their ship, and you're willing to take me home before venturing into the Grand Line. 'Senshi: ' I'm also going to get me some new clothes. I can't exactly conquer the Grand line in my night gown now can I? Tanu laughed. Senshi hadn't been able to bring anything with her from the passenger ship when she'd "stowed away". She'd been left with nothing but her nightgown, her small knife she had on her ankle sheath, and some brand new powers from the Henko Henko no Mi. The pirates had left a ton of clothing behind, but she'd immediately tossed it overboard, refusing to where a pirate's cast offs. Even though she was barefoot, she hadn't left so much as a pair of socks for herself. 'Tanu: ' I'm sure you can find some new clothes instantly. Senshi's smile brightened. Despite growing up without any selfishness save for her dreams, the prospect of getting some new clothes for herself definately sounded like a great idea. 'Senshi: ' First thing's first though. We need to get you back to your Dad. I'm sure he's worried about you. Tanu nodded. 'Tanu: ' It has been awhile since I've been home. I'm seriously excited. 'Senshi: ' You should be. We'll be there within the hour. Twenty Minutes Later, The Docks of Lougetown 'Tanu: ' We're home........ We're finally home.......... Tanu stepped off the deck of his former prison, stepping foot back on his own home soil for the first time in what felt like months. Senshi smiled, following him. As they walked through the crowded streets, Senshi's strange appearence draws attention fast. Tanu notices this, and begins to worry for his new friend. 'Tanu: ' Hey Senshi-san, let's go and get you those new clothes. Senshi looked at Tanu, then smiled. 'Senshi: ' Alright, let's go. They ducked into a small store and emerged twenty minutes later. Senshi is now wearing a green halter top with a pair of baggy pants and combat boots. She also has multiple pieces of jewelry as well as her necklace, a pair of fingerless gloves and some banages wrapped on her arms thanks to some quick first aid from the clerk. 'Senshi: '''Thanks Tanu. I can't believe that nice man just lets us have these. '''Tanu: ' My father is the captain of the Marine base. He's well known and Well liked. The fact that you rescued me basically put you in this entire town's good graces. 'Senshi: ' Well, before we do anything else, we need to go and find your father. The Marine Base 'Marine: '''I'm sorry, there's nobody here by that name.... '''Tanu: ' Are you Kidding?! You know me, and you know my father. You should know Captain Agatsuma Tsuyoi! I'm his son, Agatsuma Tanu! '''Marine: '''Again, I'm sorry. I don't know any Captain Agatsuma.... I'm sorry. '''Tanu: This is ridiculous!! I can't believe that you wouldn't know my Dad! This is a bunch of- Senshi: Tanu.... Let's go. We'll find him eventually. Tanu looked up at Senshi, tears in his eyes, but eventually nodded. As they walked off, Tanu began to cry. Tanu: ' I can't believe this! My dad's here. I know it! He's a dedicated marine and a good person! He risked his career to save me! '????: ' And it's not just his career he lost. ''Tanu and Senshi stopped. They found themselves infront of the same clothing store they had recieved Senshi's clothes. The store owner stood there looking solom. 'Tanu: ' Rentaro-san. What's going on? Where's my father!? 'Rentaro: ' Come inside. Both of you. Tanu and Senshi walk into the small store. Once they do, Rentaro closes the door, locking it. He sits down, facing the two, his face solum. 'Rentaro: '''Tanu, I don't know how to break this to you, but your father was arrested not two weeks after you were taken. ''Tanu was stunned. Arrested? Why? On what charge? As if reading his mind, Senshi placed her arm around Tanu. '''Senshi: '''Why was he taken? '''Rentaro: '''Apparently, Someone high up in the chain of command got word of Tanu's capture. They deemed his father a "security risk", and had him locked up. The new captain in charge is a terrible man. One obsessed with power and order. '''Tanu: And my dad? Rentaro: He's in the prison below the headquarters. He's been there for the entire time you've been gone. Tanu: '''Why didn't you tell us about this before. (fighting back sobs) '''Rentaro: Because I knew there was no way to rescue your father. He's well guarded and the entire base is filled with trained marines. It would take someone with superhuman strength to do it. This entire time, Senshi had remained silent, a shadow covering her eyes. She clutches her stone necklace, her fist closed so tightly on it her knuckles turn white. Eventually, she stands up. Senshi: I can do it. Rentaro stares at Senshi for a minute, then he looks at her like she's nuts. Rentaro: '''Miss- '''Senshi: Call me Senshi. Rentaro: Miss Senshi..... No offense, but you don't have the skills, or the the strength to do what we're suggesting. Senshi looks over at Tanu and nods. Tanu nods as well and goes and takes off his shoe. Rentaro keeps talking. Rentaro: 'You're just a girl. I'm sure you've had some fighting experience, and I know you obviously beat the Python pirates, but they are nothing compared to- ''Rentaro's thoughts are cut off as Tanu lobs his shoe at Senshi's head. Her head dissolves into green mist, reforming in about five seconds. He stares, his face white as a sheet. Senshi just looks at the shopkeeper seriously. 'Senshi: '''I am not "just a girl". I'm not only a powerful swordsman, master of Ittoryu, and a blackbelt in all forms of martial arts, I am also a user. '''Rentaro: ' User..... Y-you mean 'Tanu: ' Yeah, that's what I thought in the beginning too. She's eaten a devil fruit not three days ago. Rentaro looked at Senshi, then over at Tanu. He then stood and nodded. 'Rentaro: ' You just might have what it takes. The Marine Base, Captain's Office Captain Miyamoto Reikoku sat in his office, staring out the large windows. He watched the people walk around, minding their own business, living their peaceful lives thanks to him and his efforts. His predicessor, the weak man known as Captain Agatsuma, hadn't had what it took to lead this base. Now he sat in the seat of power. Now he could ensure everyones safety and wellbeing, so long as they paid their taxes. ''Baloop baloop baloop baloop......'' Reikoku groaned, then turned to the den den mushi sitting on his desk. he picked it up and groaned. 'Reikoku: '''What is it? '''Marine: ' Sorry to bother you sir. There's a young lady here who wishes an audience with you. 'Reikoku: ' Who is she? What does she want? 'Marine: ' She won't say what she wants, only that she wishes and audience. As for her name, she said it was.... umm.... 'Reikoku: '''Don't stutter. Tell me her name for crying out loud. '''Marine: ' That's just it sir.....Her name.... She says it's Roronoa Senshi. The Den Den Mushi clattered from Reikoku's hand. Roronoa? It couldn't be possible. He'd heard rumors of a bounty hunter... no... TWO bounty hunters that went by the name Roronoa. Both were said to be demons in human forms, known for dicing up their marks like lambs to the slaughter. If this girl was of any relation, he should be careful. He didn't know what would set her off. 'Reikoku: ' (picking up the Den den Mushi) Send her in. 'Marine: ' Hai sir. Reikoku hung up the phone, then checked his desk draw for his pistol. It was still there, along with a box of bullets. He let out a sigh of relief, then closed the draw. As he did, there was a knock on the door. 'Reikoku: ' ENTER! A green haired girl entered his office. Seeing the green hair, Reikoku knew without a doubt she was a Roronoa. Aside from the rumors, he'd gotton vague descriptions of the two bounty hunters. Both were said to have moss grean hair, just like this girl. 'Senshi: ' Are you Captain Miyamoto Reikoku of the Marines? 'Reikoku: ' Yes I am. Are you Roronoa Senshi? 'Senshi: ' Yes. 'Reikoku: ' Are you related at all to Roronoa Zoro and Roronoa Yoro? 'Senshi: ' Yes. They are my older brothers. Why? 'Reikoku: ' (Gulp) No reason. I was just curious. Now, you said you wished an audience with me? Senshi sat down in a chair across from him, then folded her hands in her lap. 'Senshi: ' I wanted to ask that you release former Captain Agatsuma. Reikoku chuckled slightly, then faced Senshi. 'Reikoku: ' And why should I release a traitor such as him? 'Senshi: ' Because he isn't a Traitor. he's a father whose son was in danger. 'Reikoku: ' And he could have gotton his son back had he not allowed one of the most dangerous pirates roam free. Senshi busts out laughing. As she does, anger begins to bubble inside of Reikoku. 'Reikoku: ' What, might I ask, do you find so amusing? 'Senshi: ' (chuckle) Oh... It's nothing... I just don't see how a bunch of pirates with bounties in the thousands rather than millions would be seen as dangerous. (snicker) A fledgling bounty hunter could have stopped them. I mean, look at me. I'm the one who defeated their captain, rescued the boy, and sent the underlings running for the hills. Reikoku's anger suddenly vanished. So.... The boy was back. One of his lieutenents had told him that a boy claiming to be Agatsuma's son had come causing a large ruckus with a green haired girl with him. Now things got complicated. 'Reikoku: ' I'm sorry that you feel that way, and while I thank you for your service, I must ask you to leave. 'Senshi: ' No. Not without Agatsuma-san. 'Reikoku: ' You will leave, and it will be without that cowardly traitor. Senshi's face darkened. 'Senshi: '''Coward........... You think that trying to protect your own family is cowardly. ''Senshi stands up, her hair begining to turn red near the roots. 'Senshi: '''You think that doing whatever it took to keep your son safe is cowardly? ''Reikoku began to sweat. This was not going well. 'Senshi: '''Agatsuma-san is no coward. You aren't even half as brave as he was. He was willing to risk everything.... EVERYTHING!!..... for his son, and you scoff at him. You have the gaul to call him a coward. ''Reikoku had enough. He threw the draw open and grabbed his pistol. He cocked it and aimed it at Senshi's forehead. The red in her hair aruptly vanished at the sight of the gun. 'Reikoku: '''I do believe I've heard enough out of you, Miss Roronoa. ''Senshi slowly lifts her hands up as Marines come into the office. 'Reikoku: '''Arrest this brat. '''Marine: '''Sir.... on what charge? '''Reikoku: '''She came in here, demanded the release of a dangerous prisoner, and when I refused, she threatened me and attacked me. ''Senshi's anger came back instantly. 'Senshi: '''THAT'S A BOLD-FACED LIE YOU TWO FACED SON OF A- ''Before she could finish her sentence, the marines grabbed her arms , placing them in the wooden handcuffs. One of them also punched her in the gut so fast she didn't have time to register. '''Reikoku: '''Take her away. The Holding Cells under the Marine Base ''WHUMP!'' ''CLANG''! Senshi slowly sat up, gasing for air from the gut punch '' '''Senshi: '''Of all the dirty lowlives I expected to run into, never would I expect a Marine to act like that. ''She finally regains her breath, then cuses at herself for forgetting about her own Devil Fruit abilities. As she's scanning her surroundings, she sees a man in her cell, sitting against the wall. he looks asleep. she crawls over to him, gently nudging him with her foot. 'Senshi: '''Umm..... hello? ''He jumps slightly, scared at first. When he realizes Senshi is just a normal girl, or at least looks that way, he relaxes. 'Man: '''I'm sorry. You startled me. '''Senshi: '''It's alright. '''Man: '''What did they arrest you for? '''Senshi: '''I came to try and free an innocent man. The Captain didn't appreciate it. ''The man chuckled. 'Man: '''Of course he didn't. The Captain isn't exactly known for sentiment or a heart of gold. '''Senshi: '''And they say pirates are heartless. That man would sell his own mother to the devil if it meant getting rid of pirates. '''Man: '(Chuckles) I don't think you're wrong. I was trying to protect someone close to me, but I lost them anyways, and now I'm here. 'Senshi: '''Ouch.... I'm sorry..... I'm Senshi by the way. '''Man: '''I'm Tsuyoi. Agatsuma Tsuyoi. ''Senshi's eyes widened. Never did she expect for things to be this easy. She was thrown in the same cell as the man she was going to free. Now she didn't need to search the entire prison. She let out a small laugh and grinned widely. 'Senshi: '''Well what do ya know... Your the man I'm here to spring. ''Tsuyoi looked confused. What did she mean? 'Tsuyoi: '''What do you mean? Why are you here to free me? '''Senshi: '''Your son, the one you were trying to protect? he's here. I saved him, and now I'm gonna save you. ''Tsuyoi's mouth fell open. Tanu was alive? It was too good to be true. What happened next was even more so. There was the sound of fallen wood as the wooden shackles on Senshi's wrist fell of. She held her arms in front of her as her hands, which she'd turned into green mist to escape the shackles, reformed. Seeing that, Tsuyoi nearly fainted. Senshi just smiled and turned her fingers into a key to unlock Tsuyoi's shackles. 'Senshi: ' This isn't a dream, you're not seeing things, and I'm not a ghost. 'Tsuyoi: ' T-then what are you? Tsuyoi's shackles fell off and he rubbed his wrists. Senshi then unlocked the cell door with ease. 'Senshi: '''I'm just a girl who ate some bad grapes. Back in Captain Miyamoto's Office. '''Reikoku: '''SHE WHAT?!?!?! '''Marine: ' She escaped! She managed to break out of the cell! And she has Agatsuma with her! Reikoku grew very angry, nearly crushing the Den Den Mushi reciever. This couldn't be happening. No on his watch. 'Reikoku: '''Send every available unit down to the Detention Level! I want them surrounded, recaptured, and tied up in the crucifixtion yard within the hour! '''Marine: ' Sir! You Mean- 'Reikoku: ' Yes. I'm going to do what I should have done WEEKS ago. There was silence for a minute or two on the other line, then the marine spoke again. 'Marine: ' Hai sir. The Stair Leading Out of the Detention Level Marines swarmed down the stairs, trying to cut off Senshi and Tsuyoi. Senshi wasn't having any of it. Left and right she was punching and shoving Marines to the side. While she wasn't hurting anyone, she was knocking them unconsious. 'Marine 1: ' S-s-stop them! 'Senshi: ' Good luck with that! She grabbed the Marine, tossing him into another. 'Marine 2: '''ACK!! ''Senshi then grabbed Tsuyoi's hands, pulling him up the remainder of the stair. The main doorway was their to greet them. 'Senshi: ' Go. Get out of here. Head to the Clothing shop run by Rentaro-san. That's where you'll find Tanu. Tsuyoi looked at the door, then nodded. As he openned it, he turned to Senshi. 'Tsuyoi: ' What about you? 'Senshi: ' (Cracks knuckles) I've got some unfinished business here. Tsuyoi nods again, then smiles. 'Tsuyoi: ' Thank you. For everything. 'Senshi: ' You can thank me by getting to your son safely, and continue being a great father. he's lucky he has you. Tsuyoi smiles, finding it odd that this girl seems to care so much about family. He decides to talk to her once she escapes. Right now, he ducks out of the base, leaving Senshi alone. She clutches her necklace again, then gently kisses it. 'Senshi: '''Alright..... Now it's time for a little..... ''talk..... with Captain Miyamoto. Miyamoto's Office Reikoku was pacing, silently worried. She'd escaped. The little demon had escaped, and she'd brought Agatsuma with her. He should have shot her AND Agatsuma when he had the chance. ''BANG!!...............BANG!...................BANG!................'' His door began to shake as what sounded like repeated kicks were brought down upon his door. He jumped, fumbling for his gun. He managed to pull it out, just as his door fell in. Senshi stood there, her foot raised, and it look different somehow, like it was shaped like a hammer. 'Senshi: ' Knock knock. Reikoku held up the pistol shaking. This time, Senshi wasn't fazed. Instead, she just glared. 'Senshi: ' We need to talk Captain. 'Reikoku: ' S-s-stay b-back.... I'm w-warning you! 'Senshi: ' (Ignoring him) You see, I didn't appreciate the fact that you called Tsuyoi-san a coward. I don't appreciate you belittling his efforts to save his son. As she talks, Her hair turns red again, this time, all through her hair. 'Reikoku: '''I-I won't t-tell you again! S-stay back!! '''Senshi: ' But... Do you want to know what really pissed me off about you? She clenched her fists so tightly her knuckles turned white. 'Senshi: ' What I realy hate is that you arrested a man for TREASON for trying to save his OWN SON!! ''BLAM!!'' Reikoku jumped so hard at the sound of the shot, he didn't realize it came from his own gun. He then looked at Senshi and nearly screamed. 'Senshi: ' And to think I was scared of that gun last time. Man am I a gigantic baka. Senshi was completely red, but not from the blood. Her hair, her eyes, even her new clothes had all turned different shades of red. Her chest was dented slightly, like metal slightly, and the bullet laid smashed into a perfect disk at her feet. She picked it up, then looked at herself. 'Senshi: ' Well, this is definately a plus. Bullets AND swords can't hurt me. I'm indestructable! As happy thoughts came through her head at the idea of being bullet proof, the red slipped away, revealing her normal green self. As that happened, Marines swarmed in. They saw Senshi and openend fire. Senshi smiled, then turned to the window. 'Senshi: ' Now now. Didn't you mother ever teach you not to play with guns inside. She then leapt out of the now smashed window, laughing as she did. The marines open fire, but they just caused more green Senshi mist to be created, and once she landed on the ground below, safely despite the ten story drop, she grinned. 'Senshi: '''CATCH ME IF YOU CAN SEAGULL HEADS!!! ''Several marines trooped into the hard, swords drawn. Senshi grins, her hands tightening into fists. 'Senshi: '''Bring it. ''The Marines charged. As they did, Senshi closed her eyes, consentrating on her fists. She imagined them solidifying, becoming harder than steel. As she did, her fists began to morph until they became gigantic hammers. Her eyes openned and her smile got bigger. 'Senshi: ' Hot DAMN!! I LOVE THAT DEVIL FRUIT!!! Senshi leapt into the air, doing a somersalt and punching three marines with her hammers. She then released several quick jab kicks, knocking out more. Soon, Senshi was nothing but a blur of fists, feet, and green. Soon, she landed on the ground, her hands returning to normal. '''Senshi: Man.... what a workout. I'm so gonna pay for that later, but I've never had that much fun. Reikoku: ' Fun's over girl. ''Senshi turned around quickly. She saw Reikoku standing there, with about ten marines. He also had three prisoners. One was Tsuyoi, one was Rentaro, and the other was Tanu. 'Senshi: '''Tanu.... Tsuyoi-san.... rentaro-san.... Oh no. '''Reikoku: '''I must thank you for telling me where they were. '(Flashback) Senshi: 'Head to the Clothing shop run by Rentaro-san. That's where you'll find Tanu. ''A marine, hiding behind a large column, unseen, quickly ducks back behind and calls Captain Miyamoto. After a fast explanation, Reikoku sends him to capture Rentaro, Tanu, and Tsuyoi. '''(End Flashback) Rentaro: ' I'm sorry Senshi-chan...... '''Tsuyoi: ' They ambushed us..... 'Tanu: ' We didn't have time to react. Reikoku snickers, then calmly pulls out his pistol. Senshi sees it and her hair turns red again, this time, alot faster. 'Reikoku: ' Here's what's going to happen. You're going to surrender, or the first one to die- Reikoku puts the pistol right up against Tanu's head. 'Reikoku: '-is the bratty little boy. Tanu freezes and Tsuyoi screams out, fighting against the marines that are holding him. 'Tsuyoi: ' NO!!! LET HIM GO PLEASE!!! 'Reikoku: '''Shut up. ''He smacks Tsuyoi upside the head with his pistol, and that is the straw that broke the camels back. Senshi began to turn purple, and her voice deepened. 'Senshi: ' Miyamoto..... You have just made a ''VERY'' grave mistake. The marines holding down the three captives began to quiver as Senshi began to turn black. Even her skin began to take a greyish hue. Reikoku watched her, terror entering his features, when Senshi's eyes turned fully black, no whites, no irises, no nothing, her voice sounded down right demonic. 'Senshi: ' Miyamoto Reikoku..... You.... shall... PAY!!!!! In a blur of motion, Senshi was suddenly right in the face of the marines holding her friends captive. Before they could react, she swung her leg, knocking them all to the side and forcing them to release their three captives. Rentaro, Tsuyoi, and Tanu all immediately scrambled away, stumbling off with their hands still cuffed behind their back. Senshi then turned to Reikoku. He was pale white with terror, aiming his gun uselessly at her. 'Reikoku: ' Get away!! Stay away!! Senshi was silent, walking calmly towards him. He let off six shots, all of which did nothing bur ricoche off of her strangely hardened body. She kept approaching slowly, and reikoku kept scrambling away. 'Reikoku: ' S-stay away!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!! 'Senshi: ' What's the matter? Afraid of a mere girl? What happened to that bravery from earlier? Why don't you tell your guards I'm just a figment of their imagination? Lie. Lie to your men. Tell them that you don't deserve what I'm about to do to you. Tell them that Tsuyoi-san was wrong to try and save his son. Lie..... lie...... lie. On the third "lie", Senshi grabbed Reikoku. He cringed expecting death, but Senshi just stared at him, her black eyes deviod of any emotion aside from pure hatred. 'Senshi: ' Now.... Here's what's going to happen. You are going to order your men to release Rentaro-san, Tsuyoi-san, and Tanu. You are also going to leave them all alone. 'Tanu: ' Senshi..... 'Reikoku: ' W-w-w-why s-s-should I? Senshi sighed, then pointed a hand at the Marine base. Her hand began to morph until it formed a black cannon. She fires one, and the marine base exploded. Reikoku stared at it, then back at Senshi. 'Senshi: ' My next shot won't be at the building. Reikoku began panicking. 'Reikoku: ' Alright...... Alright!! They can go free! I SWEAR!!! Senshi smiled, then tossed him up in the air. Before he hit the ground she jumped, kicking him so hard into the ground he left an impression in the dirt about 3 inches deep. Senshi landed on the ground, then smiled. As she did, the black fell away. So did the purple and the red, leaving only green. Once Senshi was fully green, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out. Tanu's House, Three Days Later Senshi slowly opend her eyes, not knowing what to expect. She wasn't in any pain, nor did she have a single bandage. She was instead, in a small bedroom, in a warm bed. As she slowly sat up, the door opened and Tanu came in. With him was another kid, a boy with simple clothes and a tool belt. 'Other Boy: ' You sure she's awake? 'Tanu: ' Yeah. I'm sure. The doctor did say three days. It's been three days. 'Senshi: ' Well, that saves me from asking how long was I out. Tanu smiled brightly, attacking Senshi with a huge hug. Senshi took the hug and smiled. 'Tanu: ' I so glad you're okay. 'Senshi: ' What happened after I passed out? 'Tanu: '''The marines were terrified of you, but I guess they understood your motives. They let us bring you here and they gave us a week to get you out of here. '''Senshi: ' You keep saying "here". Where is "here"? The two boys smiled at each other. 'Other Boy: '''You're at my house. I live near the docks, so My father and I have been able to keep an eye on your ship. '''Senshi: ' My ship...... OH! You mean the pirate ship we brought here. Sorry. I guess I'm still not fully awake. Tanu and the other boy chuckled. 'Tanu: ' It's cool. We've been keeping it safe for you... Wanna see it? Senshi smiled and got out of bed. 'Senshi: ' Sure. Let's go see that ship. Tanu and the other both took her hand, and lead her out of the small house. As they lead her down the docks, Senshi couldn't believe her eyes. 'Senshi: '''Is that.....? '''Tanu: ' Yep. 'Other Boy: '''That is your ship. ''Senshi stared. The ship that had once been painted alomst completly black and red was now several shades of green. Even the black sails had been taken down, replaced by cream colored ones. The jolly roger was gone, replaced by a simple green flag, and the former bust of a lady as the figure head was gone. Instead, it was a greenserpent, one that looked similar to the Sea Kings Senshi use to read about in stories. 'Senshi: ' You.... You repainted my ship? 'Other boy: ' Repainted, repaired, restocked, and refurbished. 'Tanu: ' After all you did for us, getting rid of Miyamoto, freeing my dad, and saving me, it was the least we could do. 'Senshi: '''I.... I don't know what to say..... '''Tanu: ' I also named her. 'Senshi: '''Named....... her? '''Tanu: ' Yeah! Everyone knows ships are shes. And yours is called The Shifting Tide. Senshi was speachless. This was the best gift anyone has ever given her. She picked up both boys, hugging them. As she did, Tsuyoi and another man, one dressed as a ship wright, approached her. 'Tsuyoi: '''You'll need these on your journey. ''He hands Senshi a small bundle. Inside the bundle is a coat, several hair ribbons, a scarf, and a strange device that looked like a compass on a watch. Senshi picked it up, looking at it curiously. 'Man: ' It's a Log Pose. If you're headed for the Grand Line, you'll need it. She looked at it, then back at the bundle. She smiled, them gave all four of them a hug. 'Senshi: ' Thank you so much. ''TWEEEEET''' ''Senshi turned to the sound of whistles. Marines were coming. Senshi smiled, then slapped the log pose on her arm 'Senshi: ' Looks like I need to scram. She turned her legs into mist, lifting herself into the air, landing on the deck of the skip. She send mist flying towards to cranks, pulling the anchos out of the ocean. As her ship began to set sail, Tanu, Tsuyoi, and most of the ship wrights at the dock were waving at her. She smiled, then turned towards the horizon. 'Senshi: ' Next Stop... THE GRAND LINE!!!!! Category:Stories Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Roronoa Senshi